The embodiments herein generally relate to sensor assemblies and, more particularly, to a sensor assembly extending through a plurality of structures which separate distinct operating environments for detecting angular position of a target with a linear sensor, as well as a method of detecting angular position of the target through multiple structures.
Adjustable guide vanes within compressor sections of a turbine engine are known and are able to be monitored with sensing equipment. Sensing equipment in a turbine section of a gas turbine engine poses more challenges due to a high temperature and pressure environment therein. Typically, a hot gas path of a turbine section is surrounded by multiple layers of structures that are subjected to distinct thermal growth cycles due to the distinct environments defined by each structure. Challenges with sensing include operating in extreme hot pressurized environments and bringing the signal out to the outer surface of the engine through multiple engine sections. The distinct thermal growth rates noted above are combined with tolerance stacking of the various hardware pieces.